Girls, Girls, Boys
by OTHfan4Brulian
Summary: Brooke and Peyton have had a secret fling going for about two months. Not even their boyfriends know. After Peyton catches Brooke in a compromising position, will Brooke's explanations be enough? Blackmail, poetry, hot guys and girls, Chris Keller, Dan Scott and all of the other wonderful drama that encompasses Tree Hill. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Brooke and Peyton have had a secret fling going for about two months. Not even their boyfriends know. After Peyton catches Brooke in a compromising position will Brooke's explanations be enough. Blackmail, poetry, hot guys and girls, Chris Keller, Dan Scott and all of the other wonderful drama that encompasses Tree Hill. Enjoy! This is the prologue to what I hope will be an ongoing story if all goes well. I update regularly because I'd hate to leave y'all hanging like that ;) It's a Breyton fic because no one ever finishes them unless they are one shots. Love comments and love critiques. Tell me what you want and I'll do my best to comply. BTW all of the chapters are song titles because I'm too lazy to make up my own. The first person to name the artist or band I'll write a one-shot OTH fic just for you :)

" **Face Down"**

There is this moment in the morning when the air is brisk and a light breeze caresses my skin. The world isn't as scary then. It seems calm. It's peaceful. That is when I look up and see the gold light seeping through the whistling trees. At that moment I am at a loss for words, because I cannot think of a sight more perfect than this. That is what it feels like to stare into the eyes of Brooke Davis.

I get chills just seeing a glimpse of those sparkling hazel-green orbs. It is the only way to see beneath her guarded surface. In those eyes I see all the fear and pain, but also the light innocence and joyful kind-hearted girl I know and love. Brooke Davis is the girl I get to make love to.

But lately she has been distant. I can't quite put my finger on it right now, but I'm hoping this time alone will help her open up. As I kiss her I feel her hesitance. I think she just realized for the first time where this is heading since most of our clothes are spread in various places around Brooke's bedroom.

I reach to unclasp her bra, but she puts a trembling hand to my chest before I can finish the job. "Hey pretty girl, what's wrong?" I as the suddenly shy brunette while I pull back and caress the side of her face.

"Lucas, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean, I think we should wait." Brooke utters just above a whisper, but she looks away as she speaks.

Its been two months since Brooke and I started seeing each other 'exclusively' under her terms. She insisted that we wait for anything too intimate, but two months seems like a year in guy math. "Hey, look at me." I say softly, but her eyes are still averted. "I have done everything you've asked. Every test and every tedious Brooke Davis chore. Hey, I even sewed a dress for you." This drew a light giggle from those pink lips. She still hasn't looked at me though.

"Lucas I'm scared." She turns her head towards the window where the light is peaking through the shades of the apartment. That's when I see the shiny glimmer in her eyes. She's crying. "Brooke? Tell me. You can trust me. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I pull her face to look at me with her water filled eyes. There's rain pouring down on my blissful morning.

"Lucas, I love-" she's cut off by the click of the door and a sharp gasp. She didn't need to look to know exactly who it was.

"Brooke?" Came the shaky feminine voice. "…and Lucas" The short haired blonde gritted out. Everyone was silent, and this is when I saw it in her eyes. While the girls stare at each other I lift up to move which only reveals Brooke's half naked and perfectly toned body. A slow tear slides down the face of the blonde before she makes a hasty exit.

"Peyton," Brooke whispers just barely audible for me to hear before she pushes me off and yells "PEYTON!" The brunette runs around the room grabbing at random scraps of clothes before she is out the door too. I smile a bit, not out of happiness but out of hysteria. "Peyton," is the only word I can speak after what just happened. What did just happen?

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

"Peyton wait!" I yell but she ignores me. I know she hears me. There aren't too many 18 year old girls with a voice as raspy as mine.

She whips her body around with a ball of furry and tears emitting from her thin frame. "What Brooke? What could you possibly have to say?" There's no anger to her words; just pain and sadness.

"It's not what ii- "She cuts me off again.

"It's not what it looked like? Really Brooke? Who's shirt is that." I look down to see that I grabbed Lucas' shirt instead of my own. "That's what I thought." It was kinda hard to see since the sun started setting about an hour ago.

Peyton's arms are crossed and that is when I realize she is wearing Ellie's leather jacket. "Peyton, where's Ellie?" I asked knowing that Ellie never went anywhere without that jacket.

"What?" Peyton asks clearly confused by the off topic question.

"Ellie? That's her jacket. Where is she" I asked but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Brooke, you were just sleeping with Lucas and you want to ask me about my birth mom." Peyton is laughing like an insane person and at this point I'm pretty sure she has completely lost it.

I try again with nothing but love and concern in my voice, "Peyton? Where's Ellie? The tears are pouring out of Peyton's glossy green eyes as she falls to the ground.

"She's…" Peyton starts with a shaky breath. "She's gone Brooke. She's gone and now I have no one." She has her knees pulled to her chest and I crouch down to hold her.

I thought for sure that she pull away but she complies while I rap my arms around her and whisper "That's not true Pey. You have your dad and Nathan and tutor wife and-"

"You? Lucas? She spits our names out venomously. I think she wants a response or an explanation but nothing I say will please her.

"Yes." I say simply before adding on to my vague response. "Peyton…me and Luke. There's more to the story. I didn't want to-" Peyton jumps up and turns away to hide her flustered face and angry tears.

"Want to what? See your girlfriend walk in on you screwing your ex? I guess you thought it was okay since we're not public right? Is that it?" Peyton is yelling now but honestly I'm the one who should be pissed at this point.

"Who's fault is that." I screech. I'm slight embarrassed at the high decibel and rasp in my shaky voice. "Ms. 'I don't want to tell anyone' or 'we should see other people so no one asks questions.' Yeah, who's brilliant idea was that Peyton?" My voice is getting a bit too loud so I grit out the last part to save the neighbors the drama. "YOURS!" I take a breath but I haven't quite gotten this weight off of my chest. "So I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Of course. At least I thought you were." Her voice is calmer but the anger is still dripping from each word she throws at me.

"Oh really? How about when Jake puts his arm around you when you walk down the hall way at school, or when you slide into his lap at lunch?" Now I'm the one with the insane laugh "Am I your girlfriend, Peyton, when you're sticking your tongue down your boy toys throat against the lockers across from mine?" I have to yell at the part. I just want to punch Jake out every time he grabs her, and the mere thought breaks my heart.

Peyton crosses her arms again but this time out of shame and not guarded anger. "It's not my fault that our lockers are so close to each other." I can't even respond to that comment. There is no metaphorical saying that says 'when at school, start dry humping in the hall ways.'

"You know something Peyton? You've never even called me your girlfriend until today. Bet you don't think about that at night when he's on top o-"

"God Brooke, I NEVER SLEPT WITH JAKE." If she cuts me off one more time I swear I'll… well I don't know what I will do but I'll be damned if I let her get away with it.

"Okay, sure." I cross my arms.

"No Brooke, I didn't." We're not all sluts like you." That hurt. But I'll take the emotional beating if it means there is a chance she'll let me explain why I was in bed with Lucas.

I was just about to respond when I catch the new Tree Hill mayor lurking out of the corner of my eye. Fear strikes me almost as bad as the time I found out daddy was broke, but this was ten times worse. I remembered our 'arrangement' and had to think quick before he thought this was something it wasn't. "Well I was a slut when you met me and I'm a slut now. Nothing's changed Peyton. I slept with Lucas and now it is what it is. It can't be undone." I catch the smirk from one Dan Scott, our so called mayor, just as he turns to walk away. I turn back to Peyton but she's getting in her car ready to drive off. I run after her to explain what just happened but she peels out. "But, I love you." I whispered.

I turn back to get the keys to my car but I run straight into the one and only Mayor Scott. "Well well, Ms. Davis. Do I need to remind you about our...contract should we call it?" I cut my eyes at him before brushing past him.

He grabs my arm and I struggle to get free. "I'm not doing this anymore." He snatches me back quick before I have time to scream. He puts his hand around my mouth and that's when I realize for the first time that I'm totally screwed.

"No! You're coming with me." I can't remember what happened after that but I remember pain and then darkness.

"Peyton, I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Chapter: Three months ago. Peyton and Brooke are fighting. Dan is being a creep. Nathan and Haley try to maintain some stability between their friends, and each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Family Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. One Tree Hill is not my story.

3 months ago

There's that feeling when a person goes on vacation. When they are sitting on the beach listening to the waves sweeping the shore. The sun is tanning their skin and all of the hot beach babes are just begging for attention. And they sit there and wonder how they can ever leave. They tell themselves that they are never going back home.

But even with all of the luxurious attractions and hot perfectly tanned bodies, nothing beats the feeling of getting into your bed after a relaxing vacation. We start to wonder how we could ever leave our perfect place. Our home. But the moment I step off of the plane, I don't have that feeling.

It's been two months since junior year ended and I hopped on a plan to LA to stay with my parents for the summer. I was hesitant at first. It's not easy leaving all of my friends behind. Not that I couldn't make some new ones while I was there in California. I am Brooke Davis after all. But to not see the most important people in my life everyday like I've done for the past 18 years is scary. At least, I thought it was.

After everything that happened the day I left, leaving was the best idea I had since designing clothes. Hotties, parties, beaches, tanning and lots of booze were the perfect distraction after the... 'incident.'

Seven words. It was only seven words. Who knew seven words could end your world as you know it? Apparently they did. At least one of them did. That charming blond. With their perfect smile and sparkling light eyes. I didn't stand a chance.

I was just about to leave Tree Hill airport when I'm met again with those soulful eyes. "Hey!" I sound like an idiot. Hey? Really Brooke? Two months and that's all you got?

"Hi." The voice sends chills through my whole body. The kind of shivers I haven't felt since the night I left...

 ** _2 months earlier…_**

My best friend, Peyton, she's an artist. A phenomenal artist. She can paint every emotion I've ever felt into one picture. But for some reason, her idea of decorating a room is to paste the world's population on a wall. As if that's not the most depressing thing I've ever seen. I mean, here I am, sitting in a room about to move half way across the country and out of 6 billion people, I'm the only one here.

Loneliness is not sitting in a room by yourself or not having someone to share a bed with. Loneliness is when you are surrounded by the most important people in your life and not one of them would notice if you left. Loneliness is me. At least that's how I feel right now.

I'm sitting on my bed at Lucas' house when I hear the taxi pull up. Still, none of my friends are here. All I can think is that it is going to be a long and lonely summer in California. "Well, see ya Brooke. Have a nice summer." I say to myself. "Oh thanks everybody." Yep, this totally sucks.

I hear a voice by the back entrance and I have to say, I've never been so happy to see the tall blond haired figure until today. "Peyton! Thank god, I thought I was gonna leave without..." She lifts her head and I see the tear streaming down her face. "Hey? P. Sawyer, what's wrong? It's only for the summer. I'll be back." I say light heartedly, but something tells me that's not the reason her green eyes are so glossy.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She's smiling and trying to play it off but obviously somethings up. "I wanted to say bye before you left." I let it slide for now. I kinda want to spend the last few minutes with my bestie smiling and not having to reapply my California ready make-up.

"Aww Pey. I knew you couldn't forget me." I say, attempting to suppress my doubt.

"You totally thought I was gonna let you go didn't you?"

"No not at all." Well that's not totally true. "Yeah maybe, but just for a second, and you're here now. Eeek!" I run and pull her into a full embrace.

I pull back with a dazzling smile but it fades quickly when I see the tears reform in her eyes. "Not that I don't appreciate being missed, but what's with all the water works?" As soon as I say that her tears turn into a full on downpour. "Hey! Come here." I pull her back into a hug but she pushes me away.

"Brooke I can't- I need to-" Her tears stop her from finishing.

"Just take a deep breath." I grab her by both of her arms and pull her to sit with me, but she only looks away. "Peyton? Did I do something? Is it something I did?" I ask softly. I don't want to push her but I'm really scared. And that's when she says it.

"I think I'm in love with you" Before I can respond she kisses me. On the lips. I didn't mean to push her away, but I was totally shocked. I was shocked that she did it but also that it wasn't that bad. It was, good actually. Great even.

"What just happened?" I didn't even realize I'd said that out loud. I'm pretty sure this offends her because when I snap out of the daze she left me in, I no longer feel her next to me. She's grabbing her bag and turns to leave but I grab her arm and pull her back to me. This time I'm the one who initiated the kiss. I mean if you had just received the most mind blowing kiss of your life, you'd be curious too right? Her hands move to my hips as mine move up to cup her face. As our embrace deepens, Peyton's lips part when I hear footsteps at the door.

Peyton must have heard them too because just as quickly, she is pulling away and running toward the front of the house. "Peyton wait." When I hear the door click, I turn around to the last person I need to see right now.

"Talking to yourself?" Lucas asks as he walks into my room, his former bedroom...until now I guess, the point is he's here.

I'm still trying to process everything and I can't quite speak. Humor always works in awkward situations right? "What, is your new summer job driving cabs?" I let out a nervous laugh.

"I put your stuff in the car." He says with a smoldering gaze. As he inches forward, the look on his eyes is making me nervous.

"You're here to say goodbye I'm guessing." I stand to hug him as he approaches. I figure I can take this time to recollect myself before he realizes somethings up. He can always tell when somethings wrong. 'It's the eyes' he always says.

I pull away to give him one of my famous Davis smiles hoping to play it cool, but when Luke pulls me back, his lips are attached to mine. Oh boy! What is with all of the kissing? It's been a while since I've had this must action this fast. "Tell me that was a good bye kiss." I say on the brink of tears. At this point I wish they'd just left me alone. Loneliness is a safe place. It's just me and my thoughts. Now my thoughts are running ramped with smooth lips and declarations of love.

"I wanna be with you Brooke." And there it is. California is looking better already. Stupid tears, stupid Lucas, stupid Peyton.

"What?" Is all I allow to escape my lips. Not that I was listening to his explanation. He said sorry and then gave some lame excuse about keeping Peyton's stuff because of how much he messed up with me. Whatever. It doesn't matter. All I know is I need to get out of here. The taxi honks again and I take it as an opportunity to bolt. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I give him one last look. "Bye" I say through my rapidly escaping tears, and then I move hastily to the taxi.

Two months will be good. Some distance from Tree Hill and Lucas. And Peyton. God, how did I not see it? She's my best friend I should have known. I mean, she kissed me. Like really kissed me, and I...I kissed her back. Why'd I kiss her back? This can't be happening right now. I'm not- I mean, she's my friend. She's my Peyton.

2 months later

"Hey"

"Hi" She looks as nervous as I do. I take the chance and I lean in for a hug. She jumps when I move forward and let out a nervous laugh. Eventually Peyton returns an awkward hug and short-lived embrace.

"I wasn't sure that I'd be meeting you today." I point out, as if maybe it slipped my mind. "You haven't returned any of my messages." I say with a bitter bite to my words. That is definitely not something that would slip my mind.

"Oh yeah. No, I was um, I was just really busy." Her nervous stuttering is freaking me out. There is a long pause before she continues. "Yeah but um, actually I'm picking up Jake." She says with a wide smile.

"Jake?" Shock isn't the word I would use. Semi-conscious cardiac arrest maybe. She must be joking.

"I've been helping him with Jenny you know?" No I wouldn't know. "He just got custody. Nikki gets her for the summers and winters and Jake gets her for spring and fall." I notice that she hasn't really looked at me since we first saw each other. She's trying to avoid this conversation but she's not getting away that easy.

I ask the question that she knows I'm gonna ask. "So are you guys- " But we are interrupted before I can finish.

"Hey Peyton." And there he is. Jake freakin Jagielski with his chiseled features, broad shoulders, tan body, slick hair and wash board abs hiding under a plain black T and jeans. Now that I think about it I'm surprised I never claimed him myself.

A now walking Jenny grabs Peyton's leg while Jake pulls her into an embrace so strong that I see his muscles flex. Damn! His eyes clothes and so do Peyton's. My best friend Peyton. The same girl who professed her love for me before I departed to the other end of the freakin country. Apparently I'm the only one who remembers this minor detail.

Jake turns his attention to me and pulls me into a quick hug. "Hey Brooke, welcome back." God he even smells sexy. Like a paradise island full of hot Abercrombie models. I smile politely and offer the same welcoming acknowledgment. "I didn't know you'd be here, we were just going to drop Jenny with my parents and head to a movie. Are you tagging along?"

"NO!" Peyton and I say simultaneously though hers was a little more assertive and panicked.

"Brooke has plans. Right Brooke?" She looks to me for confirmation and I almost don't give in, but my better judgement tells me to follow her lead and hopefully we'd talk later.

"Yeah, actually I'm meeting someone." I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Lucas and I have plans." Peyton whips her head towards me. Got her attention now don't I? Just as conveniently, Luke walks through the sliding doors towards the area of baggage claim that we currently occupy.

I run to him quickly and hug him. As he embraces me I whisper in his ear "I need you to play along." Before I receive confirmation, I drag him over to the current Bain of my existence.

"Jake man it's good to see you." They do the whole bro hug thing while Peyton glares at me with judging eyes.

"It's good to be back" He says taking a glance at Peyton. At which point I roll my eyes. "So you came to get your girl then too?"

"Actually I'm here to- "

I elbowed him in the ribs and spoke for him. "To welcome little ole me back to Tree Hill." He looks confused for a second and then remembers my words from earlier.

"Right, I couldn't wait another second." He grabs my hand and I see Peyton's eyes follow the movements. There is a heavy silence amongst the group before Peyton offers some relief.

She wraps her arm around Jake's waste. "We better get going if we want to catch the movie." Jake picks up Jenny and grabs Peyton's hand. I feel a slight twinge in my chest. They are the picture perfect family.

"See you guys later. You're going to the bond fire tomorrow right?" Jake asks.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." It is after all the last summer party of the year. I tighten my grip on Luke's hand and pull him close to me while Peyton glares back. I see the challenge in her eyes as she pulls Jake closer, turning to walk away. It is then that I see the old Peyton. My Peyton. Oh it is so on P. Sawyer.

Let the games begin.

A/N: I know I promised Naley but I totally got off track when I was writing. As they like to say "I decided to go a different way." Naley will definitely be at the 'end of the summer bash.' Drunk teens, empty beach, good music and a couple's feud. I smell trouble...and Tim's burning guitar. Updates every week ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I Miss You

Being the girl behind the red door isn't as glamorous as it may seem. Sure, the door is attached to a giant mansion, but no one ever really knows what goes on behind the expensive facade. Well...maybe with the exception of two people.

"Hey Cheery," I hear his smooth voice shock me out of my thoughts. I was just packing up the last of my things when Lucas walked in to help move the rest of my stuff out of his room.

"Hey Broody." I give him a sort of half smile. "Sorry about the ambush at the airport earlier. Peyton and I are..." What are we really? I trail off but offer an unsure response. "Fighting, I guess."

"Yeah, she told me the night you left." I dropped everything in my hands, including a box of letters for a certain someone. 'She told him? Told him what exactly?' I thought to myself.

"Sh...she did? She told you?" There was no way to hide the nervous stutter in my voice. 'She wouldn't tell him. What is there to tell really? Nothing happened.' At least, that's what I tried to convince myself of.

My thoughts were cut short by Lucas' reply. "Well, she didn't use the word fighting per say." Lucas sat on the bed while I tried to calm the rapid thud below my chest.

"She just told me that you guys left things in an awkward place. Peyton has been going through a lot this year, and she said she felt like she was losing you as a friend. The night before you left, Peyton told me that you two had a rather intense conversation, and thought you might take it the wrong way."

I stopped moving completely at that last part. "Oh, was all I had to say before I began to pick up the papers I left scattered on the floor.

"Here let me help."

"NO!" I reacted quickly as Luke leaned down. I would die before I let him read these letters. "It's just, they're private."

"Oh okay." He said as I scooped the last of them back into the box.

"I think that's it. Ready to move?" I tried to change the subject before he realized something else was going on.

"Um, where exactly are you moving?" He asked, when I realized his close proximity. I turned around with luggage in tow to be met face-to-face with Lucas.

"Naley's apartment. Former apartment since they're divorced, or separated, or whatever is happening with them now." I let out a nervous giggle still wondering why he was so close. "Lucas?"

"Yes, Pretty Girl?" He asked as he moved a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" He smirked and released a small laugh. That smile may have been enough to convince me.

"No, but a hug will do." He opened his arms while I relaxed into his embrace. Sometimes, the girl behind the red door isn't so lonely. "Brooke, we don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to." He broke my blissful bubble.

"No, we should. Talk, I mean." I say as I pulled back from the hug. "I did miss you broody. You always know what to say. I felt like I was missing part of my brain while I was away."

"I missed you too Brooke Davis."

"Luke?"

"Yeah." He scrunched his eye brows together, giving me his full attention.

"It can't be like last time. You have to tell me if you're out."

"Brooke, I could never-"

"I know that you think that Lucas but I need total honesty this time. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Of course pretty girl." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Okay. Good."

"Good" Lucas says but I pull my hand back which probably caused the confused look on his face.

I had one more question for him. "Do you still have feelings for Peyton?" He didn't answer for a moment which initially confirmed my suspicions.

"Brooke, look at me." I moved my eyes up to him. "I want to be with you. Not Peyton okay. I want you."

"Okay." I nod, slightly more reassured.

"Well cheery? Whadya say? Think we can give us another try?" He bats those blue eyes and releases a boyish grin. How could I say no to that?

"How about we hang out, talk, maybe take me to the bond fire tomorrow? We can see where things go from there." I give him a flirty smirk before moving past him. After all, head cheerleaders do not fly to these events solo.

"It's a date." Lucas says as he grabs the last of the boxes and moved them out to the car.

There was just one loose end left, in the form of a tall thin blond with the most captivatingly green eyes. 'Peyton.'

All I could think about on the drive to the apartment was that night and how I don't want to hurt her. But I'm not like her right? I can't be. If my track record is no indication, I prefer men.

But that kiss. Everything always comes back around to the most passionate and electrifying kiss that I have ever felt in my life.

At least I thought it was, until she told Lucas it didn't matter. How could it not matter? Maybe it was just stress like Luke said. She kissed me and it didn't mean anything. Right? I mean, she's with Jake now.

What was I thinking? Of course she's in love with Jake. Jake left and I was there. Peyton loves Jake not me. That thought made my stomach sink. I should be relieved; happy even.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lucas grabbed my hand. "We're here." 'Lucas' I say to myself 'Focus on Lucas.' I take a breath and exit the vehicle so we can get this done. I could use a nap, and a massage if I'm being honest.

I was unlocking the door to the apartment when I heard movement on the other side. 'Funny, I thought Nathan moved out already.' I shrugged and moved inside.

"Alright hot shot, you better be fully clothed or else your brother is about to get a full frontal." I shouted to announce my presence, but to my surprise, the raven haired Scott was not the one to enter the room.

"Tutor girl? I didn't even know you were back." I say slightly confused as to why I was not informed.

"Hey, Brooke!" She says anxiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I inquire just as another voice rings through the room.

"Haley, who are you talking to?" Just as quickly as the figure entered, my ability to form words had fled.

"Ah, Brooke Davis. Long time no see."

"Uh yeah," is all I can utter.

"Chris Keller likes this." The arrogant musician says with a cocky smirk and flirty eyes. 'Really tutor girl?' I say to myself, but the disappointment is evident on my face.

"Brooke," I hear a manly voice from outside but it's not Lucas. I open the door to check it out. "Thanks, this was kinda heavy." He says while dragging, my new couch.

"Nathan? When did you get here?" I ask as I walk towards the staircase where the basketball player is struggling. This was beginning to look like the start of a really bad horror movie.

"Lucas texted me saying he needed help moving the furniture into the apartment." I stood there trying to take all of this information in. "Hey Davis? You helping or what?"

Lucas runs up behind him and lifts the other end.

"I got it," and the two moved through the door when I remembered who was on the other side. 'Shit'

I heard a loud crash which shocked my legs in motion.

"Hey hey! Watch the hands. I need those."

"You're lucky you're still breathing." Nathan says while holding Chris Keller against the wall just to the side of the door.

"Hey!" I yell and move between the two.

"Cozy!" Chris smirks.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop talking." Lucas jumps in.

"I really don't have time for this guys. It's my first day back, so can we all just suck it up for my sake. We are here to move me in." I say rather loudly and with much more rasp than usual. "Anything else you can take outside. Got it?" I say as I look between Nathan and Chris Keller.

"Wait. What are you even doing here?" Lucas asks, shifting his focus towards Haley. Everyone wonders the same thing as our eyes shift between the two performers.

"I was just-" but she was cut off by the doorbell.

"God! Who else is here? Satin?" I ask before moving to open the door.

'Nope, pretty damn close though.' I thought to myself. "Peyton." The whole room chimed in.

"Brooke." She says less than enthusiastic about seeing me twice in one day.

"Well this should be fun." I whisper as I brush passed her and down to get the rest of my things.

I heard footsteps behind me, but had no patience for this conversation. Not right now.

Earlier that day...

"Haley you ready to go? Hales?" He walked back into her hotel room to see her crying.

"They won't forgive me. I don't even think I can forgive myself." Haley whispers through her tears.

"Look babe, Chris Keller doesn't really do the crying chick thing." As she continues to cry, he lays a hand on her shoulder. "Look..."

.

She shrugs it off before pulling herself together. "No, you're right. Let's just go."

"See, that's the can do Haley I know." Chris jumps to action and grabs the two remaining guitars.

As Hayley slumps to the tour bus, Chris utters a few more words of encouragement. "Look at the bright side. The performance is only two nights, we'll be out of tree hill by the time school starts on Monday." He pats Haley on the back. "Then it'll just be you and good ole Chris."

Haley rolls her eye and hops on the carrier heading to North Carolina. "Yeah. Maybe." Haley heads straight to the private room in back and pulls out her phone.

'I know you're mad, but I could really use some support today. Besides I need a place to crash while I'm in town.' She is surprised to get a text back so quickly.

'I don't forgive you and I am not on your side, but you are still my friend.'

Says the replier.

'Thanks Peyton. You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that.'

'Nathan moved out of the apartment so you can probably hold up there until you leave town.'

'Would you mind helping me move the tour stuff? I can introduce you to this band, they're pretty cool."

Peyton certainly couldn't pass up that opportunity. 'Yeah, I guess.' She sends a short response to hide her excitement.

'See you soon!'

'Haley, have you talked to Nathan?'

'No, but I will.'

'You hurt him pretty bad. Just try and give him some space while you're here okay?'

'Okay. See you around 3.' Haley leaves off, deciding to end the conversation there.

Back at the apartment...

"Brooke. Hey Brooke, slow down." Lucas says jogging up to me. I only stop when we reach my car. What's going on with you and Peyton?"

"Nothing." I dismissed his question.

"Talk to me Brooke. You said you would give us another try, well I need for you to talk to me in order for this to work." He made a good point I guess.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Who? Peyton?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yes, the night that we left, what did she say to you exactly?"

"Why-"

"Lucas, please?" I insisted and Lucas complied.

"She said she did something that she couldn't take back, and was afraid you would think it was more than it really was. She told you something that she didn't mean because she was sad and afraid of being alone."

"So that's it." I said, thinking out loud more than anything.

"What's it?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, its nothing." I look up at him. "You're right. I guess I just misunderstood what happened. We're not fighting. Not anymore."

"So you both are okay now? You're still friends?" He leans forward and looks deep into my eyes for the answer.

I look away to hide the sudden tears that formed in my eyes. 'Why am I crying dammit?' "Yep, it's all good, everything's great." I say, hoping a smile will mask the shake in my voice.

"Brooke-" I give him a quick kiss on the lips to shut him up and hopefully distract him for a bit.

"Lucas, I'm good. Thank you!"

"For what?" He asked with a giddy smile on his face. 'Boys. A little kiss and they're head over heels.'

"Just, for being here." He smiled and we walked back toward the apartment with the last of the small items in tow.

The boys continued to unload and place all of the furniture from a truck I had rented. As they remained civil, I can't say it was the same for the girls in the apartment. Haley and Peyton were in the kitchen fixing dinner while I arranged some of the smaller and miscellaneous items around the apartment.

After about thirty minutes of silence and several icy stares, Haley was beginning to catch on to the tension in the room.

She offered some words to break the silence. "Dinner should be ready around six, so we have about an hour to just…talk or sit or stare each other down in silence."

"Hmmhmm" Peyton giggled slightly at that last comment, to which I rolled my eyes.

Haley looks back and forth between Peyton and me before disturbing the peace once more. "Are you two fighting?"

"Yes"

"No"

We answered simultaneously. "Ohh-Kay." Haley quips to our two opposing statements.

"No, we're not." Peyton insists.

"Yes. Yes, we are." I say a little more forceful than the blonde.

"Well someone's in denial." Haley inquires.

"You're one to talk," I switch my focus towards Haley. "You just stroll back into town like nothing happened, and you just assume you can stay wherever you want when you want. Honestly Haley, even I think this is low."

"Like you haven't done worse." Peyton jumps in defense of Haley.

"So, you're taking tutor wife's side. She cheated on Nathan Peyt. Our friend since childhood. You can't be okay with this." My voice is slightly more screechy as my anger increases.

"I'm not okay with this, but you're in no place to judge."

"And whys that Peyton?" I say, folding my arms across my chest and taking a seat at the couch.

"All of the guys you've slept around with kinda stops you from handing out slut cards."

"I'm the slut?" I yell completely blown away by Peyton's comment.

"What about you? You were sneaking around with my boyfriend behind my back. Might I add, I never cheated on Lucas." The anger rushing through me causes me to stand in defense.

"That we know of." Peyton insinuated with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

Tears flooded my eyes quickly while the room was left silent. 'I can't believe that's what she thinks of me.' I take a breath to steady my voice before I speak.

"I would never hurt Lucas the way you both hurt me. I loved him." I had to take another breath before I could finish. "AND I TRUSTED YOU!" That was the last thing I could get out before the flood gates opened.

"You don't love him, you're leading him on. You have been since you left for the summer." Peyton added unwilling to back down from the fight whether she was right or not.

"I did love him. And I still don't want to see him hurt." I'm pleading for her to understand.

Peyton's eyes are cast downward "So you do still love him then." There is a bitterness in her voice.

"I will always love Lucas," a tear slides down Peyton's face at that part. "But declarations of love tend to throw people's emotions off balance." Peyton's eyes move up to mine quickly before another voice jumps into the conversation.

"Wait. Who's declaration of love?" Haley asks, watching us like a soap on telemundo. I think Peyton and I both tuned the world out and completely forgot she was in the room.

Peyton runs to the bathroom, and I regret bringing it up now. "Wait that's a good thing right? Lucas still loves you." Haley asks, not really sure what just happened between me and Peyton.

I sit and run my hands through my hair. "Welcome back to Tree Hill tutor girl." I giggle through hysterical tears before exiting the room myself.

"Glad to be back." Haley whispers solemnly after I head down the hallway.

I moved to sit outside the door to the bathroom. "Peyton? Peyt? We don't have to talk about it now, just tell me you're okay." I know she's mad that I brought it up, but after the slut remark she had it coming. That's what I'm telling myself now at least.

I decide to wait patiently for her to come out. As I'm sitting I remember our first big fight as friends.

Freshmen year, a transfer student from LA, joined our English class. Sparkling smile, nice body, tall, tan. He reminds me a lot of Lucas now that I think about it.

His name was Julian Baker, and he sure had his way with the ladies. During the first week of his arrival he had dates with half of the girls at school. Until he approached me.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, leaning against the lockers as I was switching out my books.

"I was wondering when you'd come around. Too bad I'm not interested now." I said dismissively

"And whys that?" He crosses his arms but holds his lady killing grin.

"I'm Brooke Davis. I'm no one's seconds...or fiftieth in your case." I lift an eyebrow at him

"Oh I see. Someone's jealous." He laughs and it melts my heart.

"Not jealous, just no longer interested."

"Oh no. You're interested, maybe in denial, but definitely interested."

"Prove it." I turn to him with confidence only to have it shattered by a soft kiss. He pulls back and I am at a loss for words. "Uh..."

"Amazing." He finishes for me and grabs my hips. "I'll be seeing you soon," he whispers in my ear before heading off to class. Julian was my first crush. Until I caught onto his little game.

We were dating for 3 months after he broke it off with all of the other girls, or so I thought. He said he wanted to keep it a secret so it wouldn't ruin his "street cred" or whatever.

The week after spring break, Peyton walked in on us. I didn't know then but he had been with her since the beginning of the semester. Not long after the fall out, I ran after her when school let out, and realized there was something different about her.

"Peyton, when did you change your hair?"

She stopped and turned. "The day you broke my heart." She was angry for a long time after the Julian debacle.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard the boys come in followed by laughter. 'At least someone is getting along today.' The cling of glasses tells me they are about to set the table for dinner. "Peyton. It's been thirty minutes. Please, come out. Haley made dinner for us." At the click of the door I move to stand but it doesn't open.

I turn the nob and hesitate to move forward. "P. Sawyer, if you plan on killing me, I just want you to know I will haunt your ass for eternity." A quiet giggle assured me that it's safe to pass.

"Hey." I say quietly after I shut the door. Peyton's sitting up on the counter kicking her legs like a little kid.

"I don't want to fight." She says while her gaze moves towards the floor.

"Neither do I. But I think it's kind of inevitable until we talk about what happened between us." I take a few steps in her direction.

"It was a mistake Brooke." I felt a sharp pain in my chest. If I had tears left I'd probably be a mess.

"So I've heard." I say trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You talked to Lucas?"

"Yep. Look, obviously you don't care so let's just forget about it." I say trying to be passive.

She jumps off the counter and looks me in the eye "Of course I care, I'm just not-"

"In love with me?" Her gaze drifts away again.

"No. I'm not."

"So then you kiss all your friends like that?" I ask pointedly.

"Brooke, stop." Peyton says as she heads toward the door.

"Stop what? Peyton, you forget that I know when you're not being honest with me." I say making her stop in her tracks.

"You don't know everything about me Brooke."

"So tell me."

"I CANT." Peyton shouts and throws her arms above her head. I give her a moment to calm down before I speak.

"Well try then." I say a little agitated.

"There's nothing to tell Brooke." Peyton's demeanor is entirely stand-offish.

"Nothing at all?" I ask with obvious disbelief.

"Nope I don't feel that way about you."

"You're not in love with me?" I ask simply.

"Nope."

"At all?"

"Nope, nothing"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Her eyes were cast down during our back and forth and she failed to notice how close I'd gotten until she felt my breath on her skin. "So there's nothing there?"

She lets out a gasp and looks into my eyes. "No" she lets out a shaky breath but I think it was more of a request than a denial.

She moves her eyes away so I cup her cheek. "Peyton look at me" our faces are centimeters apart and I can feel her breath. I pull back slightly to look at her when I feel her move to graze her lips against mine. "Brooke-" she's cut off when we feel a pounding on the door and spring back.

"Peyton? Jake's here." I hear Nathan say from the other side of the door. I move away and Peyton goes to the mirror to assess any flaws in her appearance. That is when I noticed something different.

"You cut your hair." I add but she doesn't say anything for a minute. "It's straight."

"Jake likes it like this" Peyton mutters on her way out of the bathroom.

She is already gone when I release my delayed response. "I liked the curls." I shrugged it off before heading out behind her.

Dinner was awkward and quiet as to be expected. The guys seemed to have come to some sort of understanding, and Jake gets along with everyone of course.

As for Peyton and I, there were very few words exchanged until the end of the night.

When Lucas, Chris, and Nate were leaving, Luke pulled me outside to kiss me goodnight. A sight that was not missed by the green eyed blonde.

Now it was just Haley, Peyton, and Jake, who I assumed was taking Peyton home.

Haley and Jake had a battle of the bands discussion going when I decided to excuse myself. "I'm gonna go help with the dishes." Not that they heard me. I headed to the sink where Peyton was loading the dishwasher.

"Let it go Brooke." Peyton doesn't even look away from her task.

"I just-"

"Things are different now. I have Jake. And Jenny."

"But-"

"Let. It. Go." Her voice was hushed but her anger was prominent.

"Fine. But did you even once consider how I felt about all of this?" She continues to wash the dishes and ignores me. I see a single tear fall down her face. "Like I said, you can't pretend with me." I leave it at that and walk back to the living room. 'She can't keep this up forever.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Some feedback would be great. I have over 500 readers, but one comment, so either I'm that amazing or no one wants to tell me how much this sucks. HMU Puh-Leeze. I could really use the advice :)

From,

Yours Truly

Chapter 3: I Wish

The awkward silence continued after Jake and Peyton left, as I laid sheets and blankets out on the couch for Haley. When I heard the bathroom door, I tried busying myself when she entered the room. The silence remained on her end too.

Haley b-lined for the fridge in an attempt to remain out of sight. She pulled a bottle of water out and took a heaping gulp before I finally said anything.

"I'm sorry." I offered with a hushed and defeated tone.

"For what?" She asks with semi-hearted concern.

"For what I said earlier. It wasn't about you, but Peyton and I...We...it wasn't about and im sorry."

"It's okay, you guys should be mad. What I did-"

"Hales, I really didn't want to talk about it. I just shouldn't have yelled."

"Oh okay." She nodded her head with a nervous smile.

I walk towards her and hug her to let her know I'm not mad. "Good night tutor girl."

"Night princess." Haley said with a giggle, which stops me in my tracks.

"What was that...the princess thing."

"I just saw your new bed. It reminds me of a princess' room." Haley said with a shrug.

I smiled as I left the room, but it didn't stop the warm twinge in my heart at that word. I crawled into bed and tried to shrug off the day. The stress must have been heavy because it was only seconds before I was gone…

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

 _In the town of Tree Hill, nothing is ever as cut and dry as one might think. To the residents of this small town, they know it is anything but ordinary; nothing supernatural, but nothing too normal. It was a magical town, but without the fairy dust and mythical creatures. It was, rather, an invisible spark that kept the town actively vibrant. To a kid, anything in this town was possible. And to two little girls in particular, they held onto that spark with their entire being, and hoped that one day it could change their lives forever._

 _Every day after school, a petit blonde girl with the wildest curls would ride home with from preschool with her mother. Without fail, the little girl begged her mother to take the long way home so she could see where the princesses lived. "That one mommy." She let out a soft giggle "slow_ _down, hehe." The bemused girl stood on the seat of her mother's convertible comet._

 _"Peyton honey, sit down." The mother said with a playful but nervous edge to her voice._

 _"It's so big." A young Peyton stared awestruck at a mansion, comparable to that of the White House. The only difference was a bright red door. That and a brunette girl with the most radiant smile. "Where is she momma?" Peyton questions, as her mom pulled to the side to prevent her daughter from falling out._

 _Her brow was furrowed in extreme concentration when her mom turned and saw her frustration. "Where's who baby girl?"_

 _Peyton plopped down in her seat, her head barely visible above the door. She crossed her arms before answering. "The Princess," Peyton said with a pout._

 _If it were any other day, Peyton wouldn't have been so upset, but she knew better. Every six months at this time a brunette girl with a set of prominent dimples would run out of the red door and into the arms of a tall and obviously wealthy man, while a gorgeous woman stood by in amusement. The people which Peyton took to be the King and Queen. But today there was no princess and no sign of the silver Porsche that carried her king and queen._

 _6 months later Peyton came back to see the royal family, but to her surprise there was still no silver Porsche. She turned to her mother who shrugged at her daughters questioning eyes. "You know what Peyt? I bet they had some really important business with some other kings and queens."_

 _"Really?" Peyton asked, excited at the thought of other princes and princesses in the world. This was lived short as her attention was drawn back to her favorite of them all. "When will they be back momma?"_

 _"I don't know baby girl. Maybe next time they'll all be here, and we can go say hello." Peyton jumped up and down at the thought which put a wide smile on her mother's face. The woman put the car in drive and was ready to pull off when she heard the door open. "Peyton stop! Peyton Elizabeth you get back in this car." It was too late. Peyton took off towards the large estate._

 _Sitting on the porch was the brunette in a long flowery gown, and a pink bow in her hair, but that's not what put Peyton in motion. It was the little girl's sullen look and shimmering tears that ran down her face._

 _"What's wrong?" Peyton asked the little girl as she ran towards her as fast as her little legs would allow._

 _The brunette girl flashed her dimples and giggled at Peyton's awkward run. Her uncontrolled legs matched her wild blonde curls leaving the long haired brunette ridiculously amused. As Peyton huffed in a heavy breath she sat down and asked again, "what's wrong? Don't cry."_

 _The brunette sniffled before trying to answer. "My mommy and daddy didn't come home. They were uh'posed to be back today." The little girl replied as a new tear began to form in her eyes. "They promised." She said before hanging her head._

 _"My mom said they would be back soon, and they had lots of grown up stuff to do with the other kings and queens." This comment drew a giggle from the small brunette._

 _"They don't talk to kings and queens." She said through sniffles and giggles._

 _"Uh'course they do. All kings and queens talk to each other." At this point the girl thought the wild haired blonde was delusional._

 _"You think my mommy and my daddy are King and Queen?" She giggled again._

 _"Yeah, and you're their princess." Peyton inquired in a knowing tone._

 _"I'm not a princess silly, I'm just Brooke."_

 _"If you're not a princess then why do you live in a big castle?"_

 _"It's not a castle it's a house." The brunette informed. "My dad has a bigger one in California._

 _"Wow! You have a castle in California too?" Peyton questioned as her mind ran wild with vivid pictures of California's landscape._

 _"No! I don't live in a castle. Just a house." Brooke said, becoming a bit exasperated._

 _"Yeah a really big one." Peyton nodded as she turned to view the large mass behind them._

 _"Who are you?" Brooke wondered_

 _Just as Peyton was about to answer a frantic voice called just a few feet away._

 _"Peyton! Don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear me?" Her mother had just finished putting the car in park when she ran after her._

 _"But you said I could say hi." The mother wanted to smile but held her stern composure._

 _"Next time, Peyt, wait for mom okay?"_

 _The mother asked as she leaned down and attempted to move hair out of the girls face._

 _As the mother turned to the suddenly shy brunette, she flashed both girls a warm smile. "And who might you be little lady."_

 _"That's Princess Brooke momma." This only sent Brooke into a fit of laughter all over again._

 _"No, I'm Brooke. Just Brooke." She stood up and shook the woman's hand._

 _"Well Brooke, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Anna and this is my daughter Peyton." Anna said as she held Peyton's shoulders._

 _"Brooke!" All three heard a voice call from inside the house. "Come inside please. It's time to eat."_

 _"I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Brooke stood up and waved rapidly while flashing her dimples at the pair._

 _"Bye!" Peyton said with a frantic wave. As mother and daughter walked away Peyton held a contented smile on her face. "I met a real princess momma."_

 _"Yeah, you sure did sweet pea." Anna said holding her daughters hand as she guided them back to the car. Neither new it then, but the two girls had met their best friend for life._

 _From then on, they were each other's anchors, their rocks, and their worlds. Nothing could tear them apart._

 _Brooke's 14th birthday became the marker for her parents return. They had been gone a record long two years only to make an appearance at the girls party, and depart for Europe the next day. Not that it mattered for Brooke. She had Peyton now, and the longer they were gone, the easier it became for her to forget to miss them._

 _Brooke was there for Peyton just as much after Anna passed away. The girls were barely ten years old when Anna, the most important woman in both girls' lives, had become terminally ill. In a blink of an eye she was gone. Peyton held it together...most of the time. She lifted the flood gates when Brooke was there to hold her. It was the one time Peyton felt safe enough to look weak as she thought. 'Her father would want her to be stronger,' she thought._

 _On the first day of freshman year, Brooke found Peyton in her room crying like she has done every year since Anna died. "Peyton..." Brooke walked up and wrapped an arm around her friend. "We have got to start a new tradition P. Sawyer." Brooke joked as she felt her own tears spring to her eyes._

 _Peyton smiled a bit, but resumed her sullen state. "I can't go Brooke, not without her." Peyton said, looking down in defeat._

 _"You say that every year. And every time I give you a pep talk about why everything is gonna be okay but Peyton you've got to let it go. Not Anna, but the guilt. The accident wasn't your fault so let it go Peyt." Brooke moved the curls out of the girls face just like Anna used to do._

 _"I know I know. You want your Peyton back." The blonde rolled her eyes and took a deep breath._

 _No babe, you'll always be my Peyton." Brooke pulled the girls head to rest on her shoulder._

 _"And you'll always be my princess." Peyton said with a smile as she remembered her childhood antics._

 _"You know something Peyton." Brooke began as Peyton turned to give the girl her full attention. "I may have had the castle, but you had the King and Queen. And what's a princess without her King and Queen?"_

 _"Don't say that Brooke. You love your parents." Peyton suggested._

 _"I've learned that it's easier to forget about something when it's out of sight. It's not until they come back, that I realize all of the moments I've missed with them." Brooke revealed hoping she wasn't being too insensitive. "Peyton, I would've rather had ten full years with Anna than a full life of missed birthdays and long distance post cards."_

 _Peyton nodded not at all insulted, just grateful for having had the best mom in the world. "She was pretty great." Peyton said nonchalantly though her tear said much more._

 _"She was the best." The girls smiled though their tears and held each other._

BPBPBPBPBPBPBP

I laid in my bed reminiscing a better time with a certain blonde. For the life of me, I can't figure out why things had gotten so screwed up. After all we've been through, we have to make it through this. Even if it means forgetting the kiss. 'That soft passionate kiss...No! Snap out of it Brooke.' I thought to myself.

'If I want to keep Peyton, then I have to let it go. For now at least. Besides, I have an end of the summer bash to put together, and I'm going to need all of the help I can get. We can put our feelings aside for a while right? It's only one night. What could happen?'

Just then I heard my phone ring and I rolled to answer it. To my surprise, it wasn't exactly the person I thought I'd be hearing from.

"Just the blonde I was looking for. Tell me Lucas, what are your thoughts on skinny dipping?" What could I say, I'm a party girl. It's what I do best.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Holding on to You

I love mornings. Not that anyone would know. I've lived the party scene practically my entire life. I am a night-owl by nature. A really really drunk night owl. I guess that's the difference. At night everyone is simmering down, but I don't want the day to end. When it ends I'm alone, and I don't want to be lucid when that happens.

But mornings are different. Especially mornings like these because I don't mind the quiet. I enjoy the solitude. I love that I get to just be Brooke for a few minutes. I have goals and dreams and I have all day to make them real. I have all day with my people and they have all day with me, and I love having the time to take it all in.

This morning, however, is giving me butterflies in the pit of my stomach. As I'm driving the anxious feeling bubbling inside intensifies to an overwhelming warmth that spreads the length of my body. At first I thought I was having a panic attack. Clammy hands, hot flashes, a little dizzy. The signs were there, but I didn't feel bad. I felt great. I felt unstoppable. I rolled down the window to relieve myself of the heat when I realized the dead silence of my surroundings.

No other cars were seen driving down this windy strip of euphoria. It was something I'd never experienced before. The only sounds were of the leaves whistling from the tops of sky scraping trees, and of the birds chirping and fluttering between them. I pulled off of the road and into a clearing just a mile from the back roads I was driving.

I had never seen anything more beautiful. Not a single word can fully encompass the perfection that is this place I am in. A place so quiet and so separated from everything and everyone. Secluded and not a soul in sight. I could host the bond fire here I guess, since that is the reason I've been driving around town. I need the perfect spot.

In this place, there is no one to shout if we got too loud. No trees close enough to catch a fire and plenty of quiet burrows around the perimeter of the clearing for...'other activities.'

I looked on towards the light seeping through the tree tops and casting shadows across the green foresty plain. I fall into the grass and just lie there taking it all in. I let out an exasperated breath, "I can't do it. Not here," I say as I close my eyes. Almost as fast as they'd shut, tears flooded my eyes. Since I've been home, nothing has been the way I left it. To make matters worse, I don't even have my best friend to keep me together. I wipe the tears and stand to leave.

One last glance and I know that this is me. This is my special place. This very secluded very intimate place is my castle. There was only one thing missing, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I shrug it off and walk towards my car.

An aching feeling washes over my bliss and I try to pin point it. I put the key in the ignition, and I know immediately where I need to go.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Pounding at the door wakes the heavily sleeping girl. She slouches over with tussled hair and clothing askew from tossing in the night. She rubs her eyes and searched blindly for the handle. As she opens the door the bright morning sun gushes around the figure and the girl cannot yet identify the person.

"Where is she? Where's Brooke?" The man says as he pushes passed the girl. 'Nathan?' The girl wonders as she turns to see him moving frantically around the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Don't play games with me Hales, where is she?" Nathan asks, but Haley holds onto to the utter of her nickname. It was hope that maybe he didn't hate her as much as he led on.

"Nathan, I don't know what you're talking about. I just woke up." Hayley's sleep deprived voice screeches out.

He flips open his phone and shows Haley the text Brooke sent him early in the morning. 'Nathan I need help ASAP, it's an emergency -B'

Haley rushes to her phone to see if maybe she had missed something. She flipped it open and it read 'Hey Hales. I have a package coming to the apartment. I need you to be there when it arrives. -B' this has Brooke written all over it, Haley thought. She chuckled to herself but it was not lost on Nathan.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Nathan asks while tensing his arms in frustration.

Haley moved from the night stand where her phone was, to show Nathan the message. "She's setting us up." Haley snickered a bit. Even Nathan cut a bare smile at Brooke's antics.

"She wants us to talk I guess." Nathan proposed while rubbing the tension from his neck. Haley looked down and crossed her arms feeling insecure all of a sudden. He walked towards her breaking the silence and grabbed her shoulders. "Haley?" He asked while waiting for her to look up.

"I just need time." She looks up with hopeful eyes.

"Does that mean..." Haley starts in a hushed demeanor before Nathan cuts her off.

"It means, I need time Haley. I can't trust you now, and I can't be with you unless that happens." He pauses and lets Haley take in this information. "We're not over okay, I just...I need time." He grabs her cheeks and kisses her on the forehead before making a hasty exit, not wanting his wife to see the tears emitting is glossy eyes.

Haley stood there shocked that Nathan was willing to give them a chance. Shocked that Nathan believed she was worth it...that they were worth it. She crawled over to the couch, cell phone in hand. 'Thank you Brooke,' Haley sent in a text message to her friend.

She curled back up in a ball with every intention of going back to sleep, but her cell phone buzzes. 'Meet me at the studio.' Haley had to get ready for the show tonight. It completely slipped her mind. She moved frantically, grabbing clothes and make up and throwing them in a bag for her to switch out on the way.

She locked the door and turned straight into a tall muscular figure. "Woah, slow down there." Lucas says as he grabs Haley to steady her. "Where are you running off too? Brooke said you're going to be here to help." Lucas look confused after looking down at the clothes and make-up she carried.

"What?" Brooke knows about her concert at Tric tonight. The same confusion strikes Haley.

"I take it she didn't tell you." Luke leans his head to the side and laughs. 'Brooke Davis,' he says to himself. "She talked to your manager. You and Chris are playing at the bond fire tonight instead."

By the look on her face, Luke could tell Haley was still unsure about all of this. "But Chris, he just texted me saying I should meet him at the studio." Haley said, gesturing in that general direction.

Lucas chuckled and leaned down as if he were telling a secret. "Right, well she may have forgotten to include Chris in all of this." He said with amusement until Haley slapped him on the shoulder.

"You can't just do that, he's my partner." Lucas glared at her use of the word partner which Haley took notice to. "Music- mm- my- my music partner. The musician finally spills out. She tried to reassure her friend but he still didn't look convinced. "You know what I meant Lucas."

He crosses his arms before speaking. "You know what? You're right Haley. I should know. You're my best friend." Lucas begins to yell as his muscles tense and his brow furrows. "I should've have known about all of this. The music, the Chris, the affair, all of it. I should've know, but I didn't. Cause you never told me." Haley could hear the painful betrayal in his voice as he chokes back any tears.

"Lucas you don't know-"

"Just save it Haley." He puts his hands up to stop her from speaking. "This isn't the Haley James I know." Luke breaths out venomously.

Haley turns to run away as tears flooded her eyes. Luke bowed his head, realizing he'd made a mistake. "Haley wait." He runs towards her.

"I've had enough okay. From all of you so just-" She cut herself short when Luke pulled her into a hug.

It was a warm comforting embrace. One full of forgiveness and promise. He gave her a few minutes to recollect herself before responding.

"I'm sorry. I just want my friend back." Luke whispers through her sobs.

"Ugh! Look at me. I'm even more of a mess now." Haley says, hoping to lighten the mood. She pulls more into the embrace looking for reassurance.

Luke leans down to kiss the top of the top of Haley's head. "I'm here for you Hales, always." He whispers into her hair. "You gotta tell me this stuff." Haley nods below his embraces and pulls away.

She wipes both hands across her face, takes a deep breath, and show cases a more relaxed smile. "So…Brooke has me playing at the bond fire tonight." Haley says in wonder and in attempt to shift the conversation. "Our friend Brooke Davis." Referring to the brunette's 'do not take no for an answer' attitude.

Lucas looped his arm with Haley's and redirected them back to the apartment. Haley unlocked the door and Lucas headed straight for the couch. She plopped down next to him and they both stared up at the ceiling.

As the two pondered in a comfortable silence, a question is picking at Haley's brain. "Hey Luke?" He turns his head to face hers, but still resting it against the couch. Haley does the same. "Do you think they'll ever forgive us?"

"I don't know." Luke places a hand on Haley's cheek in an attempt to wipe away the concern. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "But no matter what, Haley James, I have no doubt that you and I will find our happy endings." She smiled at this. Lucas always knew just the right thing to say. Haley was intelligent, but Lucas filled in the blanks that not even she could surmise. Looking deeper into his crystal blue eyes, she noticed something upsetting.

"How long have you been up?' Haley asks, recognizing the heavy bags under his eyes.

"Six. Maybe earlier." Luke offers, but seeing the curious look on his friends face he decides to delve further into the details. "Brooke slid this under my door this morning." He says while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "She honked the horn before she left and I woke up to this." Haley looks over to a hefty, and to her surprise, a well-organized to do list.

"Wow!" Haley expressed. "Who knew Brooke was so anal about parties?" Lucas chuckled at her choice of words, to which Haley responded with a heavy shove. "You're terrible!" Haley exclaimed. "I'm going to blame this on a lack of sleep mister." She adds along with a giggle of her own.

Lucas really hadn't slept much. Brooke woke him with several text messages at around three in the morning which shocked him, because Brooke only forgoes sleep when she's worried about something. He knew she wasn't ready to tell him what it was, so he stayed up, if nothing else, just to be there for her. From here on out everything was a test, and he needed to be back in her good graces if he ever was going to have a shot at a real relationship. 'What's a guy to do?' Lucas thought before he was thrown back into reality.

Haley snatched the paper from his lap. 'Obviously something caught her eye.' The list was categorized first by location, and then by type. Under the category "Lucas' House" was a sub category titled "Attire." No shock to Haley, the box read none. Under a similar box for Brooke's room was another identical memo. "Well she's nothing if not persistent." Haley snickers pointing to the area implying that tonight, Luke might be getting Lucky. "That's why you're being so handy."

Lucas stood and moved away out of embarrassment. "Let's just get this done." He mutters, hoping Haley will let it go.

"Right. Yeah of course. Wouldn't want to disappoint Brooke." Haley inquires with a wink and undeniable implications. "That girl is vengeful at best, we should probably get this done soon." Luke is nodding, believing they had moved on. "Or else… She might not put out." Haley rushes through the last part knowing Lucas wouldn't take well to the teasing. She takes off down the hall, but Lucas catches her. Squeals of laughter emit from the apartment as the two friends fall back into a familiar pace.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

The short haired blonde has been tucked away in a deep sleep all morning. One she is currently trying to hold onto, but a faint shuffling sound encroaches on her dream state. She ignores it at first, not wanting to end to leave what was currently an exciting and blissful scene, but a high pitched creak followed by a slam, wakes the girl completely. There's someone in her closet.

She opens one eye first, hoping against all odds that the sounds were just in her head. At the sight of a small figure, Peyton sat up quickly and fully alert. "Rise and shine." The petit brunette offers with a dazzling smile. 'What the hell has her in such a good mood?' Peyton wonders.

Irritated at being risen from her dream, Peyton spits out a line of sarcasm in response. "Nice of you to knock."

"I didn't want to wake you, sleeping bitchy." Brooke replied with a roll of her eyes. 'Lot of good that did.' Peyton thought. "Besides, I had to get the list ready." The brunette adds while capping the marker she held in hand.

"What list?" Peyton asked both confused about the happenings but also at Brookes presence. Considering there last conversation Peyton was not expecting to see her so soon.

"This list." Brooke says giddily as she pushes open the closet and reveals two customized doors, one for Brooke and one for Peyton.

"What exactly is that?" Peyton dares to ask. Still curious about the point to all of this.

"Since you and I are…well…whatever we are, I have made a Dos and Don'ts list until this…" Brooke gestures between the two of them, "blows over."

Peyton glossed over the list and reads it allowed. "Don't: Bring up 'the incident,' mention each other's boyfriends unless asked, talk about the Lucas thing, or…" Peyton had to giggle at the last part, "borrow my curling iron and not return it." The tension that held Peyton, released with her amusement towards Brooke's accusation.

"Laugh now, but it's not fun leaving the house looking like a girl who got her hair done on an episode of chopped." Brooke blurted out exasperatedly while squinting her eyes at the other girl.

"Brooke, that was my curling iron." Peyton said as she breathed through the laughter. "You stole it from me. I only stole it back."

Brooke walked over to the dresser that held the object in question. She picked it up to further examine the iron before releasing a disappointed breath. "Oh." She shrugged it off and referred back to the closet, using the marker as a pointer like teachers do during lectures. "Scratch that, but the rest is still set in stone." She said as her perky glow returned to her face. "Questions?"

"Um, what are the dos?" Peyton asked, if nothing more than to amuse the girl.

"Well, I'm glad you asked P. Sawyer." Brooke excitedly jumps back into teaching mode and points to a shorter list below. "Do: Plan the music for the bond fire tonight and…" Brooke paused and gave Peyton a more serious look, "be my friend again."

A silence captured the room while both girls awaited an answer. Peyton was still trying to find the right words to say. "Brooke I…" She sighed in defeat. "I don't think –"

"Peyton!" Brooke whined as she plopped down on the bed next to Peyton. "Since I came home, nothing has been the way I left it. Not my house or my friends or you. I want to move forward but I don't know where that is anymore and I just can't. I can't do it." Brooke blurted out with a voice filled with emotion. "Not without you." Brooke reaches for the other girl's hands. "So can you just be my friend again? Can you be my Peyton?"

The blonde quickly blinks away the glossy tears before lifting her head to respond. "We can't talk about it again, okay? The 'incident' …It never happened." Brooke nodded rapidly in agreement. "Okay." The blond released a breath. "Okay," she says again with an affirming nod.

A large dimpled smile grew across Brookes face as she leapt towards Peyton for a tight embrace. "Thank God, cause I really needed your help with something." The other girl braced herself for the worst until Brooke proceeded with her request. "I can't find a spot for the bond fire."

Peyton giggles in relief before offering some insight. "You know, Nathan will probably let you use the Beach front property now that his dad moved out." Neither one could believe this option slipped the girls mind.

"See, I knew I kept you around for a reason." Brooke expressed in a chastised manner. "Now that that's settled, let's get a move on P." She prodded as she drug her friend towards the closet to get dressed. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the blonde. "I'm glad we're back." A small smile crosses her face.

"Me too." Peyton concedes with a bright smile to match. For the rest of the day, the two prepared for the bond fire, finally believing that they may have reached some normalcy.

BPBPBPBPBPBPBP

So far the bond fire went on without a hitch. A huge crowd had come out to see Haley perform, and Peyton's playlist stayed relatively upbeat. The only problem is that for the past few hours, the host has been missing.

Lucas walked up to the booth wear Peyton and Jake seemed to be in a deep discussion. "Hey." Luke greeted when the couple jumped and turned in his direction. "Sorry, have either of you seen Brooke?" Jake stormed off at the mention of her name. Luke pointed in Jake's direction, "what's with – "

"Nothing." Peyton cut him off quickly. She saw curiosity in his eyes, so she attempted to refocus the discussion. "What about Brooke?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since we got here and met up with you and Jake. She said something about getting a drink, but that's the last I've seen of her." Lucas sounds just a little concerned.

"I'm sure she's just enjoying the party." Peyton reassured.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I thought maybe, we'd hang out tonight." Luke shrugged, afraid he was losing Brooke before he even had her.

"Don't give up yet Lucas. We hurt her pretty bad. Just giver time." Peyton rubs his shoulder while Lucas nods in agreement.

"Well since there's nothing I need to be awake for, I think I'll go grab a drink." Lucas says pointing in the direction of the beer kegs.

Just after Lucas walks away Bevin and Theresa run up to Peyton, both out of breath and speaking frantically. She caught a few of the important words in between. Something about Brooke and trouble, but she couldn't understand with both of them yelling. "Woah woah! Slow down." When they both stopped Peyton gave them the okay. "Just one of you." But both girls went at it again. "Okay STOP!" The two girls simmer down at the loud abrupt shout. "Theresa? What happened to Brooke?"

"She's really drunk Peyton. Like post-Leyton love triangle kind of drunk."

"And she's crying." Bevin added as if it provided clarity.

"We tried to take her keys but she ran and now she's gone." Theresa continued.

"There were a lot of tears Peyton. Her make-up is a mess." Again Bevin gave unnecessary insight.

Peyton jumped to action grabbing for her purse and keys. "Uh, Bevin? Take care of the music for me." Peyton demands until she thinks better of it. "Scratch that. Theresa here. Peyton handed the cheerleader her playlist before sprinting off to her car.

As she starts the car she sees Brooke peel out and follows behind her quickly. Peyton tails the girl for about ten miles towards the edge of town before Brooke turns down a windy road. "Where the hell are you going Brooke?" the blonde speaks to herself.

There is not a single street light much less a car in sight. To make matters worse, Brooke pulled off to an abandoned side road travelling for what seemed like a mile. Brooke stops the car and gets out, so Peyton follows.

"BROOKE!" Peyton yells trying to stop the girl in her tracks. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The brunette stumbles forward before falling into the grass. Peyton grabs the flashlight from her car and rushes over to her friend. The girl is kneeling down and crying into her hands. "Hey B? What's going on?" Peyton asks as she rubs the girls back for comfort.

"I heard you Peyton," was all the girl said. Not that it made anything more clear for Peyton.

"Heard me what? Heard me yelling?" Peyton asked in wonderment.

"No, this morning. I heard you say my name this morning." Peyton still wasn't sure what the girl was referring to, but she waited for the tears to subside for the rest of the story. "When you were sleeping you were saying my name." Brooke revealed, but that wasn't all. "You said you loved me."

Peyton gasped, not really sure how to explain any of what Brooke was saying. "I…I don't-"

"You said you loved me, but tonight you were with him. Every night you are with him and I don't understand. Am I not enough?"

"No, B that's not it." Peyton shakes her head and tries to fight the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"Yes it is. I've never been enough. Not for them, not for my parents, not for Lucas, and not for you." The petit girl sobs against her friends shoulder.

Peyton pulls back in frustration feeling just a little guilty that she ever let Brooke believe she was anything less than the most important person in her life. She grabs Brooke's face and looks her in the eyes. "Hey, hey Brooke. It's not true."

"Yes it is," the girl weeps, and keeps repeating the same words until Peyton shakes her out of it.

"No Brooke, stop. Stop saying that,"

"Why? Why Peyton? It's true and you know it." Brooke tries to shrug away but Peyton pulls her back.

"It's not true." Peyton says firmly

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"How? How do you just know?" Brooke screams.

"Because I love you Brooke. Because I am in love with you." Peyton heavily enunciates each word. The tears slow and Brooke's sobs quiet. The brunette looks into the green eyes just barely visible by the glare of the flash light. Peyton can tell that she doesn't believe her when she starts shaking her head in denial. Brooke pulls away again but Peyton grabs her by both arms and pulls until she is just a few short inches away.

"I know because I am in love with and you are enough Brooke. You are more than enough for me." Brooke rests her forehead against Peyton's in complete exhaustion and maybe a little relief. Their breaths mingle and Peyton's becomes very uneven. "I know it's a 'do not do,' but I'm going to kiss you now." Peyton announces before capturing Brookes lips in a slow kiss. Brooke remembered immediately how great it felt to have Peyton's lips on hers.

Not wanting it to end like last time, Brooke pushed Peyton down into the grass and deepened the kiss. Their lips parted and Brooke took the opportunity to sweep her tongue across Peyton's. The blonde below moaned in appreciation as she tried to still Brooke's movements, placing her hands on the brunette's hips. Even with the death grip Peyton had on Brooke, the petit girls still managed to straddle the blonde her. Pulling apart for air Brooke continued a trail of light kisses down Peyton's jaw and neck before returning to her lips. Eventually Peyton lost her resolve and allowed her hands to roam the curves of Brooke's body. At some point, her hands travelled further down of their own accord. She grasped a handful of cheek when Brooke pulled back quickly taking in air from their heated make-out session.

She rolls off of the blonde and pulls her knees to her body. Peyton takes a moment to breathe before sitting up and looking over at Brooke. "Did I do something?"

Brooke scoffs before replying. "Of course you did. Peyton, this doesn't change anything."

"Of course it does Brooke." Peyton reassures and reaches out to grab for Brookes hand.

"No it doesn't Peyt, because you're still married. You're still his." Brooke wipes the away the last few stubborn tears before standing to walk away, leaving the blonde in the middle of the now empty clearing. A low gasp escapes the blonde girl's lips. 'She knows.'

 **A/N: Okay, So, the next chapter will pick up at the beginning of the bond fire, I was going to make it a whole separate chapter, but I wanted to throw some Breyton in there. I really want to know your thoughts on this. Leave a review even if you hate. Let me know if you have any suggestions about the direction of the story, or where you might like to see the characters end up. Read and Review ;)**


End file.
